With You 'Til The End
by dakotapaigee
Summary: Bella has a strange dream about an odd bronze-haired boy. What happens when that same boy moves into town the next day? her curiosity sky rockets even more than before. What is he and what does he have to do with her? Edward/Bella. R&R.*Bad At Summaries


I wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen. I didn't know if it was meant to be good or bad. I just knew that it had to do with me.

This dream I had just woke from was so vivid… so real. In fact, this dream had been so evident that it was hard to believe that it was, in reality… just a dream.

I thought about my strange, lifelike dream again, going over every little detail, hoping to get something more out of it. Hoping to unravel the mystery as to why this dream was effecting my thoughts so much. It was weird. I had a feeling that since this hadn't happened to me in the past ¾ and I would've known if it had already occurred; it's just not something you forget that easily ¾ then it must be something that'll happen in the future. I rarely had this kind of feeling, and… most of the time, as scary as it might sound… well, most of the time… it really ended up happening. I'm not psychic or anything. I know that, but… everyone gets these kind of 'feelings' sometimes… right?

As I pondered the questions running through my head at breakneck speed, I also idly wondered why I was so absorbed in some dream. After only seconds of wondering over that thought, I knew exactly what it was about the dream. It was the boy. The beautiful, bronze-haired god-like boy from my dream. He had unruly, oddly colored hair. He looked… well, truthfully, he looked too hard to describe, he was just so stunningly beautiful. The most disturbing part of my dream? In my dream, he had been happy, it seemed. There were no words that had been spoken in that little world we were in, but it had been somehow… peaceful. I wish I hadn't woken up, but now I knew that I needed to answer some of the other questions that were going through my head so fast that I couldn't stop long enough at one to even give it time to think about. I decided to just go back to sleep and think about it tomorrow.

Ugh. Monday, great. And I slowly drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

********************************************************************************************

I woke up to the dim light streaming through the thin material of my pail yellow curtains. I stretched and got out of bed slowly, still wondering about the strange dream that had caused me to wake up in the middle of the night.

I trudged down the stairs and said bye to Charlie, who was just leaving for work. Charlie, my father, was the police chief of our small town, Forks, Washington. Not much crime happened around here, but he still enjoyed his job. He was a quiet person, and I had gotten most of my personality from him, rather than my mom. My mother. Renee. She was an erratic person. She always went from one thing to the next, never really stopping at any one activity. She got bored of things too quickly. I missed her. I hadn't seen her in a few months now, since school had started…

I sat down at the small table in the middle of the small kitchen. The kitchen that hadn't changed since my mom had painted it while she and Charlie were still together. It had been too dark, she said, so she had painted the cabinets a bright yellow, to make the room look sunnier.

I got myself a bowl of cereal, and started eating my breakfast. I only ate about half of it, then I decided that I was full enough, and went back upstairs to get dressed, brush my teeth, my hair… I grabbed my bag and headed out the door to my old, rusted Chevy truck. I was careful not to slip on the icy driveway, and got into the cab of the vehicle.

A few minutes later, I pulled into the school parking lot, turned off the ignition and hopped out of the truck, into the cold, rainy weather of Forks. The first guess I had when I saw the shiny, silver Volvo pull into a parking spot across the lot was that a teacher got a new car, but as the tall, bronze haired boy, and three other people, all about the same age as me, stepped out of the car, I realized that he was the boy I had seen in my dreams.

He looked even better than he had in the abstracted vision that I had had of him last night. His bronze hair was in a tangled mess, yet, at the same time, it didn't look messy at all. As my eyes wandered over his body, he looked over at me, and I looked instantly away, embarrassed from being caught in the act.

I peeked back over a minute later to see if he was still there. He wasn't.

I slowly walked up to the school, and decided to just go straight to class. It was only a couple minutes before the bell rang. The morning classes were boring, and uneventful. Nothing new there.

When I walked into English, I sat down next to Jessica Stanley. Also known as the town gossip queen. If she knew that someone wasn't telling her something, she'd dig and dig until she found out exactly what it was they were hiding from her. Annoying? Yes, but she was still my friend, so I dealt with it.

We're learning about the classics, most of which I know by heart. I paid little attention to the lesson. Instead, I was thinking about the new bronze-haired student, and wondering why he had invaded my dreams last night. The class went by so fast, I didn't realize it was time to go until the bell startled me out of my reverie.

"So, Bella, how was your weekend?" Jessica asked me as I exited the classroom.

"It was ok. And yours?"

"Well, Mike asked me out, isn't that great!?" she explained to me excitedly.

"Wow, Jess, see, I knew he liked you!"

"Yeah, I know."

Jessica then went on about what Mike had said exactly when he had asked her, out and I just listened and put in a comment where need be. Jessica always provided all the conversation, which was fine by me. I bigger things to think about. Things like the new kid, and why he not only had invaded my dreams, but was also invading every thought that I had today.

As I walked into the cafeteria I instantly spotted him and is family. All beautiful. All still a mystery to me. He was sitting with what I assumed to be his two brothers and two sisters.

His brothers were both muscular, one a good size bigger than the other, though. The bigger one had a large build and looked like he could maul a bear, yet, at the same time, he looked like one giant Teddy Bear. He had dark brown, curly hair, and a huge grin on his face. The other brother was still quite large, but nothing compared to his burly brother. He had blonde hair, and was smiling, but it wasn't as contagious has his bear of a brother.

His two sisters had nothing in common, from what I could tell by their looks. One tall, with long, blonde locks. She looked like she could pass as a super model any day. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she became one sometime in the near future. The other girl was much shorter, and had dark, almost black hair, that was groomed into short spikes. She reminded me somewhat of a pixie.

And then there he was. My gaze had just fallen on him, when he looked over and glared at me. I couldn't figure out why he was looking so hatefully at me. It was as if he was frustrated at me for some reason. I turned away, and asked Jessica if she had heard anything about them, considering she knows everything about everyone in this town.

"Jess, have you heard anything about the new kids?"

"Oh, yeah, they're the Cullens. There's Edward, the one with the odd, bronze colored hair, then Emmett's the big scary looking one. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, are the blond ones. I think I heard that they were twins. And the short girl is named Alice, I think."

"Wait, so, they're not all related?" I asked, trying to get more of my curiosity to subside.

"No. Apparently all of them are adopted. Their father, Carlisle, is the new doctor here in town. He and his wife Esme are both very young. Can't be more than seven or eight years older than them," she replied as she tilted her head towards the table that the Cullens were sitting at.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Jess." I said politely, though I was still morbidly curious about the new family.

"No problem. Was there a reason you asked?"

"No, no reason. Just curious." I wasn't good at lying, but I was able to pull if off this time because it was the truth at the same time.

I ate a couple more bites of the pizza that I had gotten from the lunch line, and pushed my tray away afterwards, full. I talked a little more about nothing in particular with my friends, and then the bell rang. Off to Biology.

* * * * *

As I glided into the classroom, I noticed that Edward, the guy who had been haunting my thoughts all day, was sitting at my table. This would make sense, since it was the only seat left in the room, but it was still very unexpected.

I sat down, not looking over at him, scared that I would see that same glare that I remembered from lunch.

"Hello." he said simply.

I turned warily to him, not sure what I was expecting to see. He looked pleasant enough to talk to. Great. Another mystery to solve: what was up with the glare earlier? Since he was waiting for me to say something, I finally replied.

"Um, hi." I said.

"You're Isabella, right?" he asked, trying to keep the small talk going, rather than putting an awkward barrier between us.

"Uh, Bella." I corrected. "And you are…?" I inquired, acting as if I didn't know who he was already.

"Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"You, too."

I felt bad for replying so shortly, and not really putting much effort into the conversation, but I wasn't sure what to say to him. I was still aching with curiosity as to why he was in my dreams, why he had glared… I still had no answers for any of these things that had been tearing up my thought process all day long.

"So… the weather's nice, isn't it?" he asked. Quite honestly I hated the weather we had in Forks. Too wet and rainy… and as of today… snowy. Ew.

"Not really. I prefer to drink water, rather than walk in it." I said, crinkling up my nose, just thinking about how cold and wet it was today. He laughed. I wasn't sure if it was at my facial expression or at what I had said, but either way, he was still laughing.

He had a melodious laugh. It was a pleasant sound. One I never wanted to forget. It was a sound that had my heart stuttering, and skipping beats at random. A sound that couldn't perfected in any way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you." He quickly apologized. I didn't understand why he would apologize for laughing. It was then that I realized I had been staring at him. No wonder he said sorry. He thought I was staring at him because I was upset from his laughter.

"Oh, no, don't apologize, I kind of get that a lot. Most people enjoy this weather… the snow. I just prefer the sun."

"Oh, I see now." he said, with, what I took as a look of relief, glad that he hadn't hurt my feelings.

"So, you like this weather, then?" I asked, hoping to find out more about this Godlike creature that was sitting next to me. Hoping to get more of his secrets out of him, to help unravel the ever growing mystery.

"Yes, my family and I always live in places like this. We all enjoy it. It helps us show our… true characters, and it allows us to be more like ourselves…" he allowed his sentence to wander off, and let me hanging wondering what he meant by that statement.

It sounded like he meant something different. "…it allows us to be more like ourselves…" What did he mean by that? Gosh, and the mystery grew once more!

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, not even realizing that I had said it out loud, until it was too late to take it back.

"What? Oh, uh, I just meant that… um, that we stay in better moods when we're in this weather, we just prefer it over the heat. That's all I meant." he replied to me.

It sounded like he was a little nervous about something. He hid it well, but I was still able to catch some of the moods and expressions playing across his face.

"Oh… okay." I let that one slide, deciding not to push for information that he didn't want to give me. I didn't want to be like Jessica. Rude, pushy, persistent…

Mr. Banner then started the lesson, stopping all signs of conversation in the classroom. I was relieved, but I hadn't unraveled much of my mystery. Sure I had solved a little of it, who he was, but I had gained even more curiosity about him than I had had before I had spoken to him. I really needed to get him to talk. I wasn't going to be burdened with all this wondering and curiosity. I need him to tell me what he was, and I needed to find out what he had to do with me, and what was going to happen to us.


End file.
